


Touch

by outtathisworld



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Hair Brushing, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outtathisworld/pseuds/outtathisworld
Summary: Leliana sat before the fire gaze drawn to the movement of the flames. It was her turn to keep watch over the sleeping camp and she was more alert than she let on. The night was silent with only the sound of crackling fire to keep her company.At the sound of heavy footsteps, she looked up at the approaching warden. Duran Aeducan was not a man of many words, but he nodded at her as he came closer to the campfire. Sitting down on a log on the other side of the fire, Leliana watched as the dwarf started his futile task to try and detangle his hair with his thick, clumsy fingers. He was silent, but his movements started to slowly betray his growing irritation.
Relationships: Leliana & Warden (Dragon Age), Male Aeducan & Leliana, Male Aeducan/Gorim Saelac
Kudos: 3





	Touch

Leliana sat before the fire gaze drawn to the movement of the flames. It was her turn to keep watch over the sleeping camp and she was more alert than she let on. The night was silent with only the sound of crackling fire to keep her company.

At the sound of heavy footsteps, she looked up at the approaching warden. Duran Aeducan was not a man of many words, but he nodded at her as he came closer to the campfire. Sitting down on a log on the other side of the fire, Leliana watched as the dwarf started his futile task to try and detangle his hair with his thick, clumsy fingers. He was silent, but his movements started to slowly betray his growing irritation.

Leliana remembers the first time she had seen the dwarf, his hair only slightly overgrown from it’s cut and the still mostly neat, braided beard. In the coming months Duran had let his hair grow and even asked Alistair about shaving, to his obvious embarrassment. Alistair had helped, uncharacteristically tactful about it after a few incredulous questions. He was patient with Duran, who seemed to shy away at even the slightest touch to his face. 

From that day on, the dwarf went beardless, a big middle finger to the family and society that had betrayed him, the only form of revenge he could take for now. Drunk out of his mind one night, Duran had told them the whole story about his treacherous brother. It was more words than Leliana had heard Duran utter ever before or after.

Leliana slowly got up, sighing at the man’s struggles. She gestured at the man’s hair. “May I?” she asked, smiling gently. Duran grunted and wordlessly slid to sit on the ground in front of the log. Leliana fetched her brush and comb from her pack and sat behind him, with the man between her thighs.

Leliana started to slowly and gently detangle Duran’s hair. The hair was usually dark blonde, but it was darkened to almost brown by the water. Slowly the man started to relax under her ministrations, not even flinching when she accidentally tugged at his hair, as if getting slowly untangled with his hair.

“My second used to do this for me.” he murmurs softly, his body leaning against her as he watched the stars. Leliana hummed in response to indicate she had heard but said nothing.

Perhaps because of her minimal reaction he continues to speak, voice so low she can only just hear him. ”He was the only one I could trust in that hellhole of a city. Now he’s gone. I’m not sure he’s alive, but if he is.. He would be somewhere on the surface.” Leliana stayed silent, though she was curious as to why Duran hadn’t searched for his… friend. They had clearly been close.

Leliana kept combing his hair even after there were no more knots to detangle. Duran leaned into the touch, as if starved for it. And maybe he was. Maybe she was too. It felt undeniably good to touch someone, to take care of someone.

“I was so sure he would be with me forever.” Duran whispers, like the words were his biggest secret. “I never imagined a life without him. I never realized how much I took for granted.” Duran frowns. “Hell I can’t even keep myself presentable without him.” 

They sit there, silent, for a moment,neither of them moving. “Why didn’t you look for him?” Leliana asks gently.

Duran lets out a shaky breath. “I don’t want to be that person anymore.” And that’s all he says. They sit in silence again, together, touching, relaxed but apart, both staring at the fire.

Suddenly whiskey colored eyes of the dwarf’s meet hers and he blushes. “Ah… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Duran stammers.

“It’s okay. We’re friends. Friends help each other.” Leliana says, her smile genuine, but slightly awkward.

Duran looks to the side. “I… thank you, Leliana.”

Leliana just smiles at him. “Brush it more often and it shouldn’t tangle this badly again.”

Duran nods, a little shy and walks towards his tent. Leliana turns her attention back to the fire.


End file.
